


Cell Mates

by idra



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2015) [7]
Category: Swimming RPF
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, No Sex, Prison AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4102255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan is a new prisoner and he gets a roommate he's actually happy to have after they meet for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cell Mates

**Author's Note:**

> day 7. Prison AU (what was I thinking with this one?) I had wrote most of this (all but the last 100 words or so) yesterday, but I just gave up after a while 'cause I didn't know where to go with it. Finally sort of sorted it out.

Ryan Lochte looks around his new home, sighing as he takes in the sparse furnishings. Not that he'd expected much for a prison cell, but this is as bare as they come. He sits on the bed frame, wondering if he's going to possibly be able to get a mattress. He looks around the cell, frowning when he sees that the other bed in the cell has two mattresses and a couple of pillows. He raises an eyebrow and pushes back to his feet.

He looks over when a shadow fills the cell's entrance. "Are you my roommate?"

"Cell mate. Yeah. Michael. You are?"

"Ryan." Ryan bites his lip when the other man steps further into the room. He's not conventionally good looking, but he's pretty much Ryan's type. Tall, lean, handsome and just a little bit goofy looking. "So... Do I get one of those mattresses or what?"

Michael laughs a little bit. "Yeah. Go for it. Sorry, I didn't have a cell mate for a long time, so I asked the guards if I could use both mattresses."

"It's fine." Ryan takes the bottom mattress and one of the pillows, moving them over to his bed. He looks back to see Michael watching his ass as he bends over. "You too, huh? Or is it just a prison thing?"

"What? What do you mean? What are you talking about?"

Ryan raises an eyebrow and smiles, running a hand through his curly hair. "You were looking at my ass. Maybe not on purpose, but you were."

"I... I'm not gay."

"If you say so." Ryan shrugs and grabs the blanket he was given, laying it at the foot of the bed, then he grabs the pile of clothes and toiletries. He swears as he drops the toothbrush. When he bends over to pick it up, he hears the quiet gasp of the man behind him. "Not gay, huh? You consider yourself bi, then?"

"Fuck. Sorry. Sorry. Look, my last cell mate, he asked to trade cells when he found out. I won't hit on you or nothing, I swear."

Ryan straightens up and turns around, smiling at him. "Did you miss the part where I said you too? I'm gay, Mike. I've always preferred me. I mean, you don't have to hit on me, but I'm not necessarily going to object if you do."

Michael raises an eyebrow. "Oh... Well... Oh." He flushes and ducks his head. "Okay. I. Uh. It's almost time for supper, so you should probably get settled. Did they show you where the cafeteria is?"

"Sort of. They said my roommate could show me around more in depth," Ryan says, smiling at the blush rising up Michael's neck. "I wouldn't mind you showing me around, just so you know."

"I can do that. I mean, if you really want me too."

"I do want you to." Ryan finishes setting up his stuff. "So, do we have time for you to show me around?"

"Yeah. Now's good." Michael steps through the cell door and Ryan follows him, smiling a little. He hadn't been looking forward to the time he'd be serving, but with Michael there, he's pretty sure it won't be as bad as he originally thought. 

_end_


End file.
